


Sweet Like Candy

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-10
Updated: 2002-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has a sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Autumnyte. Inspired by an inappropriate 

## Sweet Like Candy

by Joyfulgirl41

<http://www.livejournal.com/~joyfulgirl41/>

* * *

Disclaimers: Nobody belongs to me. Pity, that. 

conversation about Lex's tummy.  <g> Thanks to Stone Princess for the beta! ::hugs:: 

Feedback: Pretty please with whipped cream and chocolate sauce on top? 

* * *

_Move in to kiss some sweet sugar lips_ -Dave Matthews 

* * *

"Oh man, Clark." Pete clutched his sides as he laughed. "That is so _lame_." Chloe was being a little more polite about the whole thing, simply snickering behind her hand. 

"Well, I haven't been to as many parties as you, Pete. I'm not a jock, remember? Therefore, having been to less parties, I've not played as many games of truth or dare, thus, I haven't had any cool dares." Clark knew he was pouting, but he didn't care. It was a dumb game anyway. 

The three of them were sitting in Clark's loft, completely bored on a Saturday night, which was just pathetic. Chloe's plans with Lana had been canceled, so had Clark's when there had been some sort of emergency meeting between Lex and Lana regarding the Talon. Pete, who was the only one of the three who considered Saturday night "date night," had been stood up by his babe of the week. 

They had debated playing "Truth or Dare," but realized that it would be incredibly lame with only the three of them playing, so they had decided to relive past versions of the game, which ended up being only slightly less lame. 

"Okay, Pete. What's the most outrageous dare _you've_ had to do?" Clark asked as Pete wiped the tears away from his eyes. 

"Hmm." Pete paused, considering. "Well, I had to melt an ice cube on Michelle Peterson's bare stomach and then lick it off." Pete crossed his arms in satisfaction, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Clark shook his head. "No way." Michelle was one of the hottest girls in school. There was no way that Pete had _licked_ her. 

"Way." Pete's grin was entirely too smug. 

"That'd be cold," Chloe said absently. "I'd prefer whipped cream or chocolate sauce." 

Pete and Clark blinked, looking at Chloe like she had grown a second head. 

"What?" Chloe gave them a patented Sullivan eye roll. "Like you've never thought about it." 

"It'd be too sticky," Clark said, blushing as soon as the words had left his mouth. Nope, he had certainly not ever thought about licking anything off of firm, toned abs. He definitely hadn't thought about how pale skin would taste covered in chocolate sauce, or the way muscles would jump beneath his tongue. 

"Been thinking about the lovely Miss Lang covered in chocolate, Clark?" Pete asked with another eyebrow waggle. 

"Lana'd be whipped cream," Chloe said confidently, drawing Pete and Clark's incredulous attention back to her. 

"Chloe?" Pete asked, looking a little suspicious. 

"Seriously! Think about it. Lana is whipped cream, all sweet and fluffy, begging you to indulge..." Chloe trailed off, blushing. She cleared her throat and sat up straighter, a serious look on her face. "Now, if you want chocolate sauce, you'd have to go with Lex." 

"Lex?" Clark asked, denying that the whimper that followed the question was his own. 

Chloe nodded and Clark was pretty sure that he didn't like the speculative look in her eyes. "Lex is chocolate sauce. _Dark_ chocolate sauce," she clarified. "Not necessarily for everybody, sweet, a little bitter, and highly addictive." 

Clark couldn't argue with that, although he thought that maybe he should, just to keep up appearances. Luckily, he was saved from replying by the sound of footsteps and laughter on the stairs behind him. A moment later, Lana and Lex appeared. Lana was shoving Lex playfully and Lex was grinning mischievously. 

"We thought we might find you here," Lex said, sitting down on the couch next to Clark. 

Lana crawled into the big hammock next to Chloe, mimicking her cross-legged position. "What are you guys up to?" she asked once she was settled. 

"We were just discussing preferences," Pete answered with a sly grin. "What do you like better, Lana? Whipped cream or chocolate sauce?" 

"Hmm," Lana put a finger on her chin as she gazed at the ceiling, considering. "One Sweet Whirled," she answered finally. 

"Lana, that's not one of the choices. That's an ice cream," Chloe admonished. 

//That's Chloe's favorite ice cream,// Clark thought. Surely Lana knew that. 

"Yeah, its got caramel and coffee and fudge chips...it's quirky. I like it," Lana finished shyly, glancing at Chloe. 

//Oh...Oh!// Clark thought, his eyes widening as he glanced at Chloe, then Lana, then back to Chloe again. How the heck had he missed _that_? Lex was laughing softly beside him. 

"What about you, Lex?" Lana asked, fixing Lex with a look that Clark couldn't quite read. "Whipped cream or chocolate sauce?" 

"Hmm." Lex stretched out, his leg brushing up against Clark's, doing all sorts of disturbing things to Clark's composure. "I guess it would depend on the context, wouldn't it?" Lex licked his lips. 

"What about you, Clark?" Chloe asked. 

"What about me?" Clark couldn't quite tear his gaze away from the sight of Lex's pink tongue tracing over his lips, making them distractingly shiny. 

"Whipped cream or chocolate sauce?" 

"Chocolate sauce," Clark finally looked from Lex's lips to his eyes. "Definitely chocolate sauce," he whispered. 

"Well hell." Pete stood up. "Isn't this just one nice big hot fudge sundae?" 

"Pete?" Chloe asked. "Where are you going?" 

"I'm a marshmallow guy myself," Pete answered, grinning, before jogging down the stairs. "I'll catch you guys later." 

"Marshmallow?" Chloe blinked at Clark. "Who is marshmallow?" 

**THE END**


End file.
